


A Nice Surprise

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Broken Bones, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Near Death, Protective Papyrus, Sans Has a Bad Time, beatings, cuddles make things better, implied fontcest, poorly written fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is not a stranger to bad days, but luckily Papyrus is there to make even his worst ones even the slightest bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red sorta has a bad time

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Underfell or anything even hinting at fontcest. I was gonna write something super fluffy but then I decided that was no fun and then I hurt my poor son Red.
> 
> Second part should be posted later tonight or tomorrow.

Sans had sensed that today was not going to be a very good day. He had felt it down to the very marrow of his bones, which ironically was now dripping down onto the fresh snow beneath his sneakers. Why must nothing ever be easy for him, sure the world they lived in was harsh but it would be nice to have a day off.

"...fuck" The small skeleton looked out over at his opponent, a green reptilian monster brandishing a piece of two by four. Sans eye lights were fuzzy and unfocused, his vision blurring slightly. That wack to the head had been pretty hard, it had even reopened his old scar that ran above his right eye socket. Causing bright red marrow to run from his temple and mouth.

Spitting nonchalantly into the snow, Sans wiped his face against the back of his jacket sleeve. So this fucker wanted to mess with him huh. Thought just because he was the smaller and weaker of the two brothers that he'd be easy prey. He'd have to prove them wrong. Hopefully...

"is that all you've got? A whimsum could hit harder!" Sans taunted, signature smirk on his face as he watched the other monsters reaction.

He didn't get what he was hoping. Instead of the lizard getting angry, thus maybe causing his attacks to get sloppy as he tried to bludgeon the small skeleton. The other monster just smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal. Sans could feel the sweat start to bead on his skull.

"Oh, well. Guess we'll just have to swing a bit harder then. Won't we."

"we...?!" Sans eye sockets went wide as he sharply turned to his right, jumping back just in time. The bat missing his face by mere inches. But the second monster, a blue flame elemental, didn't miss a beat. Boots gripping into the snow as he moved forward for another swing.

Fuck! Sans couldn't get out of the way. His sneakers couldn't make a good enough purchase in the snow and he was sliding. He couldn't dodge. He didn't have time to counter attack. He needed to teleport but there was no time to gather up the necessary magic. He just couldn't get the fuck out of the way!

The bat made contact with Sans ribcage, all the air leaving his nonexistent lungs as a sickening crack filled the forest. The small skeleton sent flying like a fucking home run baseball, body skipping off the ground once before landing and skidding to a stop a few yard from the lizard monster.

As Sans laid there body in the snow, he couldn't help but curl into himself. His breathing coming in labored gasps as the pain of the hit radiated through his entire frame, feeling his health dropping to dangerous levels. That hit should have killed him but his body had managed to resist it, but now he'd pry dust if they so much as blew on him.

"sh-shit...shit..." Sans managed to rasp out, vision darkening as his body tried to shut down in order to preserve what little life it still had. The small monster watched as his two enemies advanced.

\-----------------------

Papyrus was a little annoyed. Okay that was a lie, he was more then a little annoyed. The tall skeleton had explicitly asked for Sans to be home on time today, he'd even managed to get a promise out of the lazybone to not be late. Papyrus had made special plans for the two now that their relationship seemed to be on the up and up. Or it was until a certain no good asshole skeleton had decided to not be home, even though their shift had ended almost an hour ago.

So here Papyrus was, begrudgingly trekking to his brothers sentry station. He'd already checked Grillby's first and was irritated (if not a bit worried) that Sans was not there. In fact the bartender hadn't seen Sans since the early afternoon when he'd stopped by to grab lunch to go, meaning he had to still be at his post.

' _The idiot most likely fell asleep at his station again. Fucking pathetic._ ' Papyrus thought in exasperation. It's not like this hadn't happened before. Even now Sans inability to get a good night sleep because of his nightmares sometimes still caught up with him. But he'd been getting much better, so him not being home was maybe slightly disconcerting.

As Papyrus came into view of the sentry post however, he could tell that something was very very wrong. Sans was not there. Not only that but part of the wooden structure had been knocked in.

Papyrus was suddenly on high alert as he broke out into a run, magic flaring. His brother was in trouble. While Papyrus had been grumbling about Sans being an asshole for being late, something horrible could have been happening to him. He pushed himself to move faster.

"Please be okay, please be okay..." he began mumbling to himself.

There in front of him. Two figures were facing off against one another, one of them was Sans and he had his back to Papyrus. The small monster looked no worse for wear, he had not been to la... a third figure appeared, approaching fast on Sans right.

"SA...." the words caught in his throat as he watched. Time slowing down as Sans dodged the first blow, but had not been fast enough for the second. Eyes widening in horror as he heard the sound of cracking bone, his brothers small body being sent flying to the hard snow covered ground.

The two assailants, weapons brandished. began advancing on Sans crumpled form.

Papyrus was frozen in shock, feet rooted to the ground even as his soul screamed for him to get moving. To go to Sans before it was to late.

A small whimper of pain escaped between his brothers clenched teeth as he shrunk in on himself, effectively knocking the taller skeleton out of his daze and back to the present. Eye sockets focused on his targets, Papyrus's magic roared to life, his right side being bathed in a dark crimson red. A sharpened bone club forming in his hand as the royal guardsman charged his opponents, several other sharpened bones coming to life around him.

\---------------------------

Sans knew he was gonna die here. He knew as he watched the two monsters advance towards him, weapons raised and ready for an easy kill. Sans wanted so bad to move, to get up and run but his body would not listen. He wanted his magic to cooperate, to teleport him away from the danger so readily in front of him. But it to wouldn't listen.

He'd be dust and... and he'd never get to see Boss again. Boss... Just the thought of leaving his little brother alone brought on a new pain, even greater then his broken ribs. Sans very soul burned with regret. Regret that he had not been stronger. Regret for not being a better brother. Regret for leaving Papyrus like this.

As Sans vision darkened, tears began to well up in his sockets. Red eye lights becoming dim and faded as his consciousness continued to fail him. He waited for the weapons to fall and end it.

Instead a scream rang out, the two monsters scampering away from his line of sight. They were replaced with a single figure, tall black and imposing...

"...b..boss..." was all Sans could get out before the darkness finally overtook him, tears running down his cheek bones.


	2. In which Fell fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell is done with these two asshole monsters shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter would have the fight and the fluff but it was taking me forever to finish so I cut it in half. So this chapter is the fight and the next chapter will be the fluff.
> 
> I will soon be opening for both writing and drawing requests on my newly made sin blog. http://nurse-gaster.tumblr.com/
> 
> full details of that will be posted with the final chapter. (yeah sorry the blog is currently blank. I finally set it up so I could start trying to write and draw this sort of thing)

Papyrus had let his bone attacks fly as he got within range of the other two monsters that approached his brother. One of the sharpened bones piercing through the leg of the reptile making him scream out in pain as he scampered back. but the flame had managed to dodge, bat swinging to knock away the bones as he to fled to a safer distance with his partner. Papyrus could tell that one would be trouble.

It was of no matter though, Papyrus had accomplished his first goal of getting them away from Sans. The taller skeleton taking up a defensive position in front of his brother. From behind him he could hear Sans move and then a small whisper of a voice. Papyrus had to resist the urge to look back, to give his brother the acknowledgement that he had come.

"Just hold on Sans." Papyrus reassured the small monster behind him, even if he couldn't hear him.

Papyrus's attention had never left his targets, eye lights tracing every move they made. All three parties waiting for whoever would be first to make a move.

The reptile was having trouble keeping his stance, needing to brace hard to the side to keep weight off this injured leg. Papyrus had hit him dead on and wouldn't have been surprised if the leg was at least fractured, though he had been aiming for a good break. The flame had noticed the skeletons slight shift in focus and made his move.

Using his magic he lite the bat on fire as he charged forward with astonishing speed, aiming for Papyrus's head for the quick kill or to at least incapacitate him. But Papyrus was not a high ranking royal guard for nothing and was able to backpedal away from the attack. Though the flame was persistent in his pursuit, swinging the bat relentlessly as he kept pace with Papyrus.

Papyrus knew they'd get nowhere with this little dance of theirs, choosing instead to plant his boots firmly on the earth as he brought his bone club up. Metal hit bone with a sickening sound, as the tall skeleton was forced back slightly from the weight of the impact. The club managing to hold against the full weight of the flame.

The monster then jumped back, preparing for a second charge not noticing the pointed bones forming behind him.

"CHAR WATCH OUT!!" the reptile cried out causing the flame to startle and turn slightly.

Papyrus loosed the sharpened bones, one striking his opponent in the shoulder and another tearing into his shirt leaving a gash on his torso. The flame managing to avoid the majority of the attack thanks to his partners warning.

"You two sure are being troublesome. I really don't have the time to be playing these little games." the skeleton schooled his face into a more neutral expression, but he couldn't help the slight eye socket twitch of annoyance. Papyrus didn't want to deal with a long drawn out battle with the two thugs, this fight was already taking much to long. Sans still needed him and the longer this battle went on the more likely Sans would turn to dust before he got help.

Taking the initiative Papyrus went on the offensive rather then the defensive. He formed a second bone club in his free hand and charged the flame with a full frontal assault. The other monster was taken off guard by the sheer raw power the skeleton exuded as he charged at him, clubs swinging, barely missing their mark as the elemental haphazardly dodged.

While the two fought, the reptile had been slowly making his way towards the unconscious Sans. He knew he'd be no match against the terrible Papyrus but even if they couldn't win in the end, they could at least get the satisfaction of dusting one of the brothers. Though if they were lucky, both the skeleton brothers would fall and they'd be hailed among their gang as heroes and the underground would finally respect them.

The injured monster had managed to drag himself within killing distance of the small skeleton, face pulled into a devilish grin as he raised his weapon high.

Jagged pointed bones suddenly erupted from beneath the reptile monsters feet. A scream cutting through the forest as they tore into both his legs and even part of his torso, leaving him barely alive as blood and dust pooled at his feet. Papyrus sneered at him, one arm raised from unleashing his bone attack.

"Should have been a good boy and stayed the fuck down." Papyrus growled out.

But Papyrus had made a mistake, he had taken his attention away from the flame elemental in order to take care of the monster who had attempted to dust Sans. And he took full advantage of that opening, leaping forward bat at the ready. It swung and Papyrus became just aware enough of the threat to bring up his arms to prevent a blow to the head. Metal hit bone.

Unlike Sans fragile bones, Papyrus's didn't shatter on impact, but his left Radius fractured upon the pressure of the blow. The Flame started at the ineffectiveness of his attack, looking up into the skeletons eye sockets , seeing them burning red with anger.

"I'm through playing" Papyrus almost whispered. The fire elemental's coal eyes going wide as a bone was shoved through his chest, right into his core and his soul. The monster staggered back from Papyrus, dropping his bat as both hands clutched at the bone that skewered his body. Falling to his knees as the adrenaline ran out and the rush of pain fully hit him, causing him to let out a final scream as his flames sputtered and went out. Body crumpling to dust and staining the white snow grey.

Papyrus didn't bother giving the dust pile a second look as he turned towards the lizard monster who was sprawled out on the ground groaning in pain. The guardsman making is way over to him, made loud and clear by his heavy bootfalls, until he stood over his fallen opponent.

"P..p....ple..ase. I'll...I'll..do..an-any..thing..." the monster begged between ragged breathes, his whole form trembling in fear and pain.

Papyrus made a face that looked like he was considering before he quickly reached down with his right hand, gripping harshly at the lizard face. The skeleton bringing his within inches before whispering "I think you should have thought about that before you went after my brother."

Standing, Papyrus maintained his grip on the reptiles face even as he weakly protested in his grasp and began walking towards the little bridge not far from Sans station. The other monster continuing his begging even as Papyrus dragged his broken body into the air, hoisting the monster over the small ravine that ran through snowdin's forests.

"If you manage to survive this, I suggest you never show your face where I can see it ever again. And let this be a warning to your little gang" Papyrus's eyes flared red " Do. Not. Fuck. With. Us." He released his grip, sending the sobbing begging poor excuse for a monster tumbling to the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fluff will finally show itself in the final chapters X3
> 
> (I'll fix writing mistakes later. I am posting this right before I fall asleep)


	3. Things will be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all over and all Fell wants to do is give Red a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've had part of this chapter written for a while XP

With the threat taken care of Papyrus let out a heavy sigh before turning back and returning to his unconscious brothers side. Crouching down besides Sans small form, Papyrus gently placed a gloved hand on his battered cheekbone as his eyes pulsed for a second with magic as he checked the small skeletons health. It was dangerously low but was managing to remain steady, much to Papyrus's relief .

Slowly and with great care Papyrus picked up the much smaller monster, holding him gently and protectively against the chest-plate of his armor. The taller skeleton winced slightly as he readjusted Sans more comfortably in his arms, jostling his own injury, he'd have to take care of that later but for now his older brother was more important. He then began to hurry his way back to Snowdin.

As Papyrus quickly walked through town, he ignored all the looks he was getting from every villager they passed. Those looks didn't last long as the royal guard was radiating a dangerous aura, daring anyone to so much as breath in the brothers direction.

Once they had entered the safety of the house though, Papyrus didn't hesitate to get to work. Setting Sans down on the couch temporarily so he could gather supplies, Papyrus nearly flew up the stairs. Firstly going to his own room to discard unnecessary layers; boots, gloves and armor quickly discarded to a corner for later and replaced with the loose pants and red tank that he normally wore around the house.

Next he went into Sans room and was annoyed and disgusted as he tried to find something nice and clean to wear, Finally locating the a nice pair of pajamas. Papyrus had bought them for his brother some time ago but he was pretty sure Sans almost never wore them, usually being to lazy to change before bed. Clothing in hand Papyrus returned to the living room.

Placing the pj's on the coffee table he then fetched the first aid from the kitchen and began his work. First removing his brothers jacket, Papyrus got his first look at the damage that was hidden beneath the clothing, as a large dark stain covered the left side of the small skeletons red turtleneck. With careful fingers Papyrus lifted the shirt, sucking in a sharp breath as Sans rib-cage was revealed. The hit had been brutal, four of the ribs had been hit and two of them had been broken clean through. The cracks still lazily leaking marrow and turning white bones red.

It took Papyrus a good hour and a half and he was mentally and physically exhausted. But Sans had been cleaned up, dressed, bones bandaged up and on the mend with a touch of healing magic and most importantly his HP was back up to the full one. Satisfied with his work Papyrus picked his brother up and began to head to his bedroom.

_________

The first thing Sans felt was warmth, the second that he was laying on something fluffy and soft. The final thought the skeleton had was that he must be dead, that he had dusted and this was the monster afterlife. That thought fell away the more conscious he became and suddenly the events that had happened before he passed out played in his mind. The fight. The attack. The Pain. Boss...

Sans eyes snapped open. He remembered Papyrus coming to his rescue.

Quickly his eyes darted about the dark room and it was then he realized where he was. He was in his brothers room, tucked snugly under the covers. Tentatively he raised a hand to his rib-cage and felt the bandages underneath, his body slightly numb from healing magic. A light snoring drew Sans attention, turning his head to the left slightly he winced a bit from his injury but ignored it as he looked at the source of the sound.

It was Papyrus. He was sitting in his desk chair, arms folded on the bed and head resting on his arms. His brother had fallen asleep watching over him.

Sans eyelights immediately caught sight of his brothers bandaged arm, eyes widening in shock. Papyrus had gotten hurt because of him. Because he was such a weak monster. Because he couldn't defend himself his brother had gotten hurt. Slowly Sans reached out, phalanges ghosting over the injury, mind reeling that he couldn't protect his brother yet again.

Papyrus shot awake despite the feather-light touch, eyes darting to Sans face. Their eyes met and Sans watched as relief flooded his brothers features and despite his dark thoughts Sans couldn't help but give him a small fragile smile in return.

As they looked at each other Sans began to open his mouth to speak but was cut off as two long arms shot forward and enveloped him in a fierce (but gentle) hug. "You're awake." Papyrus rasped out from the crook of his brothers neck.

Sans was only stunned for a few moments before returning the gesture, short arms wrapping around his brother as best they could. He began to rub the others back in soothing motions. "it's okay. i'm fine."

This had been the wrong thing to say. Papyrus's head snapped up, fierce eyelights locking with Sans. "IT IS CERTAINLY NOT OKAY." Sans winced back from the volume and Papyrus's voice and expression softened. "And you are most certainly not fine..."

The younger sighed, bringing his forehead to rest against his brothers. "I almost lost you..."

Sans could feel tears prick at the corners of his eye sockets "sorry..."

He wanted to say more and Papyrus knew what would come from his brothers mouth if he allowed him to continue. Sans would apologize for being weak. He would apologize for things he had no real control over. So he put a stop to it right then and there, pressing his teeth against Sans.

It had the desired effect. Sans thought process derailed as he flushed a bright red and learned into the kiss. It ended much to quickly thought as Papyrus pulled away and cupped his brothers face. "I don't want you apologizing for who you are Sans."

Papyrus then began peppering his brother with chaste skeleton kisses. On his head, cheeks and neck. Each one punctuated with his feelings. "You're smart." "You're funny." "You're Beautiful."

By the end Sans was a red sputtering mess. He was still not used to being praised or anybody saying anything positive about him for that matter. He had always been the weak worthless brother of the great and terrible Papyrus. But his brother was able to see things in him that no other monster saw, the true Sans.

Despite not wanting to pull away from the attention, Sans began to scoot over in the bed. At first Papyrus was confused but as the shorter skeleton lifted up the cover and gave a soft pat to the mattress. The message loud and clear.

Climbing into bed Papyrus made himself comfortable and then pulled his brother to his check. The smallers skull tucked under his own as long arms draped protectively around the others rib-cage. With one final kiss to Sans skull Papyrus settled in for sleep. "I love you Sans."

"i love you to Pap." and though his brother could not see it, a genuine smile broke across Sans face as he allowed sleep to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Fights and Fluff


End file.
